


【米苏】猫科动物

by alisalam



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisalam/pseuds/alisalam
Summary: “猫科动物有意邀请他踏入秘密乐园。”
Relationships: よねすだ
Kudos: 7





	【米苏】猫科动物

米津玄师 × 菅田将晖

“养一只猫吧，让它给您的生活带去欢乐，让它成为您最忠实的朋友。”

这种语气颇似五十年代某联盟的玉米罐头广告，一股塑料质感的虚浮。米津对电视机里硕大的宣传词毫不动心，猫这种朝夕妄想的动物能成为“忠实的朋友”吗？他没养过，心里没有答案，但莫名想起一些事情。

拍dele的时候菅田把头发留长，摸起来既柔软又有些扎手，索吻的时候刘海盖住微阖的双眼，接吻时手指擦过细碎的发尾。米津不自觉地将手穿进他的长发，爱抚小动物一般摩挲他的后颈。一吻毕才如梦方醒，自己像无师自通，被爱欲牵引着走，直至对方的眼睛里亮起暧昧的光点——kenshi好熟练啊，有偷偷学习过吗？

菅田躺在祐太郎的壳子里，抬抬眉毛噘噘嘴巴都是猫科动物初被驯服的野性。他身上松松披着针织毯子在空调房念剧本，隔着墙是写乐谱的米津。工作的时候挂念冰箱里的冰啤酒，铝罐上附着冰凉的水珠，像趁人戴着耳机无视外界时探进T恤下摆的手指。菅田笑着抓起来掉在地下的纸球，打开，再合上，嘟着嘴巴说还在背台词，虽说语气里是不情愿，米津却知道他喜欢。演员是一个了不起的职业。

祐太郎出现在深夜档的时候米津偶尔会收看。小猫咪爬上爬下身手矫捷，每每瞪起眼都像是能用目光折射了一整个花花世界。剧情他没怎么在意，因为看剧的时间不多，却仍想与那个人跨次元邂逅，他的注意力不可避免地全在菅田出演的每一帧上。

忙起来的菅田实在是见不到影子。米津记得八卦周刊捕捉过美人颓废的媚态，昏黄街灯点缀的剪影浮在的士的玻璃窗上，颠簸着欲碎。

两个人的事业似乎都是在平行着前进，由此生发的后果就是能看到对方醉颜的次数少了很多，冰箱里的牛乳常常因为未开封过期而被菅田忍痛丢弃，啤酒倒是一直减少，不过菅田没再沾过一口。

米津开始梦到猫。梦里的猫脸只有巴掌那么大，通体杂色，一双黑曜石般的眼睛咕噜噜转。米津摸着它的头，叫它祐太郎。祐太郎，你见到masaki了吗？猫猫扭头就走，踩过床头亮着白光的手机，手机上短讯写着补拍镜头，晚些时候见。

米津抱怨：masaki什么时候才能再和我唱一次歌。

菅田躺在被窝里不愿意探头：不要工作，让我睡觉。

睡觉就是睡觉，含义纯粹，老老实实平躺在一张床上。米津有点委屈，往身侧拱了拱，发现那人已经睡熟了。

果然舍不得欺负他。菅田柔软有弹性的质感像人造凝胶，用力过猛会碎掉，宁可把他保护在玻璃匣子里作私人艺术品。一个假期没有几天，也睡不了几个好觉，省下来力气不如去唱摇篮曲，还乐的看对方放松下来的面部肌肉和微微上扬的嘴角。

所以说，猫是不是忠实的朋友不重要，米津绝对是忠实的主人。

米津在录音室里走神。

实在怀念灰青把声，像静潭深处突然翻起的热流，蒸起来一整个青春的回忆。菅田是演员，歌声都那么有电影感，似乎能赋予耳机内每一束电流以旺盛的生命力。

菅田决定做人老师的时候米津便开始想与他再次“共演”——自己亮不亮嗓倒不重要，复习那阵强烈的悸动感才是比较在意的事。

柊一飒的剧本下来，写歌的米津思绪又被牵走。菅田的发型意外地赏心悦目，哪怕米津仍怀念与披肩长发纠缠热恋的年月。一飒病态的优雅令米津觉得陌生，他很好奇这又是一个什么样的角色，让他完全想不起杂毛的祐太郎。他接管了一只黑猫。

黑猫一飒读着剧本落泪，米津为音乐绞尽脑汁。

“是金丝框眼镜哦，”巨大的阴影在白纸黑字上蔓延，“柊先生是怎样的人呢？”

菅田的指尖抚了抚细金属边框。

果然不想让他死掉。菅田叹了口气。

柊一飒是悲剧沃土里挣扎出的一株虞美人，是隐入暗夜里垂危的黑猫。

dele后米津才意识到自己已经习惯性为男友寻找猫科动物对照组，几乎是条件反射。菅田头顶蓬松的卷发被他轻轻揉了揉，他说，masaki会让我联想到小动物。

是那种有些时候会张牙舞爪的，有些时候会安静地待在暖光灯下瞌睡的，有时候会神经质发脾气，还有的时候喝牛乳都会醉掉（事实上是牛乳在后半段被换成了啤酒）。有没有这么神奇的动物呢？米津自说自话。柊先生也是这样的动物，如果不是一个悲剧，他也可以像普通的黑色猫猫一样陷进阳台的软垫里打瞌睡，醒了以后给自己心爱的女孩和学生画画像。他会过得很轻松吧。

“不要揉老师头发啊。”菅田又红了眼，撇撇嘴巴把头埋进米津的胸口。“你就会惹我哭呢，怎么办，柊先生不会这样哭。”

柊先生不会这样哭，不代表不会菅田不会这样哭。身体里流窜着过激的快感，泪水和汗水混合着吊在下颌线上，米津吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，却发现他在不应期里承受不了温馨举动，一吻便像洪水开闸，停也停不下来。

抱抱我啊。菅田的样子像是急觅归巢的幼崽，嘴里衔着破碎的音节，身体往最温暖的地方回缩。

菅田的确是猫科动物，无限放大野性和温驯两种极端的猫科动物。

米津仍在为《まちがいさがし》忙碌。说“爱的结晶”就太煽情了，起码也算是纪念礼物，为此他甚至计划了录音室摆香薰蜡烛烘托气氛。

3A大好，黑猫一飒变回菅田。新的一季他投身舞台剧，米津拍着手说要参与抽票，菅田哈哈大笑起来说暴君不能看到心爱的人。杀戮与血被爱所阻断，米津觉得这也不失为一种好剧情。

《まちがいさがし》送给菅田，了却米津一桩心事。他迫不及待想重现灰青时代，除了香薰蜡烛和啤酒，把自己也双手奉上。ANN时被身边人吐槽，大柠檬哥哥忍着笑，跟菅田你来我往，边打太极边抖落糖渣，逛街挑衣都在电波里做出许诺，完美诠释公费恋爱是一门艺术。

被人津津乐道的天才论实在是奔放，菅田贴上来嘴唇的时候还在用言语挑逗：kenshi是天才，怪不得这么主动，原来是无声领会。

米津摸着他比一飒更熨帖的头发，把他兜在怀里。

“在外面巡演的时候总会想到你的头发，总在想如果不能摸一摸masaki的头发生活会缺少很大的乐趣呢。”

唉，天才在一起做的事，一点也不平凡啊。

卡里古拉算猫科动物吗？米津上网浏览才发觉豹也属于猫科。太合适了，从他看到卡里古拉浮出水面内心里就有这种感觉。

春夏季颠簸着结束了，一个忙单曲和巡演，一个忙电影宣传。卡里古拉出生于秋冬季节，浓墨重彩又冷峻凛冽。一直兴奋着要参与门票抽选的米津最终还是没亲临陛下的宫殿，只好送去一只满满当当的花篮，用红玫瑰簇拥着帝王花表达虔诚的信仰。“菅田将晖様”，他修长的手指拂过五个汉字，嘴角不受控地笑起来。

皮毛油光水滑的黑豹在古罗马的断垣残壁间行走，细瘦的足腕和肉感的脚垫陷进床褥间翻起的白浪里。米津一只手托住他单薄的腰身，另一只手揩他额前的汗。为了卡里古拉剃去的眉毛有重生的趋势，莫名添了几笔浮世绘上妖鬼的艳情。

菅田分开腿坐上来，嘴唇被牙齿咬的泛白，双颊和眼尾却染着浓浓的绯色。米津有起身的意思，却被身上漂亮的小野兽一把推回去。

“我是暴君。”

什么暴君，是神，米津暗忖。那么他竟然在渎神。

“说爱我吧，”菅田压抑着喘息俯下身与米津亲吻，“快年末了，今年你说了几次爱我？”

“难道不是每天都在说吗，当我想起你的时候，陛下？”

要爱，寒冬里要很多很多爱。

鼻息唇齿间淡淡的烟草味和酒精味冲击着共同使用的牛奶香氛。桀骜的黑豹从发丝到脚趾都在羞耻地颤抖，最后气若游丝地瘫在床上，变回以菅田将晖命名的那只小猫咪。

你太瘦了，新的一年要多吃一点啊。米津说。

可是要上红白了啊……哪有心思吃饭。菅田不顾皮肤上未散的潮热，翻了个身便继续睡去了。

是这样呢。米津敲了敲脑袋，想到是要在跨年夜看到唱《まちがいさがし》的菅田了。

他内心突然一阵悸动。

“怎么还不睡啊。”

身旁光溜溜躺在被子里的菅田突然打挺坐起来，猝不及防在唇边印了一个吻。

“晚安吻即使是太累也不能忘记，晚安大柠檬哥哥。啊红白，啊花恋，啊好困……”

是天才还是傻瓜呢。米津揉揉菅田乱糟糟的短发，悄悄地把胸口靠在他瘦削的脊背上，汲取一丝暖意。能把他抱在怀里就已经是太幸运了，哪怕只有很短很短的碎片一样的时间，也是上帝的奇异恩典。

菅田的金发是意料之外，之前毫无风声泄露。米津看到那人表情狰狞的自拍扶额叹气，质问他为什么又不好好用脸。没过一会儿菅田就发过来一张握紧拳头元气满满的全身照，配上大大的“頑張ります”，尾巴一翘就是非洲草原上浑身散发着新鲜气味的幼狮。狮子也是猫科动物吧，米津实在没忍住，拍着腿哈哈大笑起来。若是把这一年多来心里盘算着的事情全掏出来摊给菅田，他指不定气鼓鼓嘟着嘴要咬人了。

哥哥要看我的演出哦。那边“嗖”地传过来一行字。

叫什么“哥哥”，连“大柠檬”的前置修饰都去掉了。米津舔舔唇，手指飞动回复过去：

今晚是红白初登场呢，无论怎样都是那么厉害的菅田将晖，请加油。

菅田才不领情，非要call回来拒绝公事公办的祝福，隔着几公里都能看到他张牙舞爪的样子。米津只能无奈说回来补上奖励的拥抱和吻，说出口的时候还支支吾吾难为情，被菅田不科学的扯着嗓子的笑声破了功。

米津说：我等你回来跨年啊。

菅田回复：算了，要很久，困了的话就先睡吧。

不过米津很执着地听完了他的小狮子masaki压抑着紧张唱下来的那首《まちがいさがし》。宽大的毛衣在清瘦的身体上若有若无设起一道防线，在全国人民面前显得舒适又俏皮。他认为是成功的，哪怕听出来他的紧张。他的声音就是黑石包裹着的璞玉，是午夜将近的烟花，亮出来的一刹爆发力强到灼人耳目。

米津在推上与菅田隔空庆祝，大片大片涟漪在评论区扩散。他捏捏眉心，忽然看到放工的菅田发来一条讯息：

我是否很像一只🦁？

过于可爱了。米津看着那个emoji，半晌说不出话来。

他在界面上打了一串猫咪，删掉，打上一只豹子，删掉，又打上一只狮子。

他最终回答：你像所有的猫科动物。

会咬人哦。菅田发过来一个贱兮兮的表情。会咬你的耳朵、嘴唇和手指。

米津说：我的荣幸。

菅田：你早就想这么说了吧。

嗨嗨，怎么戳破了。

米津站起来向窗外看，隐隐能看到全身披红的东京塔，映亮了半个天幕的灯光气势恢宏。整个没入黑夜中的海岛都在盼望着黎明，当时针分针秒针共同转动进入令和的第一个新年后，他们又要各奔东西去做该做的事。米津其实是不舍的，过去的两年里他收获的东西已经超出了曾经的想象。想唱的歌能唱出口，想追的人也在自己的纵容下胡闹像个孩子，从前把自己圈禁起来的日子好像从来没发生过一样，忘记了也不遗憾。

广告倡导他养猫，他觉得完全没有必要。在旧年即将离开的时刻猫系恋人发现了他的秘密，也乐得玩这种无聊的意识内cos。不过说实在的，如果菅田愿意戴上猫耳朵感受一下，就更好不过了。

红白散场后米津跑到楼顶看新年礼花，平时黏在身上的热源此刻大概在补红白前茶饭不思的缺憾。新的一年让自己的猫猫多吃点吧，米津双手合十许了个朴素的愿望。他不贪心，音乐、啤酒、菅田将晖，三个元素构成他的基本需求，已经很令他满意了，他留恋地望了一眼黑漆漆的夜幕，回转身向光亮的地方走去。

他终于还是睡了一觉，中途睁开眼睛看到床边瘦的凸出来的后背和纤细的胳膊。外面似乎还在庆贺新年，屋子里却寂静如斯。金色的头发在不开灯的夜里仍然明亮，就像头发主人的眼睛也是，永远没有暗下去的时候。

“新年快乐。”米津听到轻声的祝福。

“新年快乐，”米津觉得不够，又补充一句，“我爱你，这是二十一世纪二十年代的第一句‘我爱你’。”

“我也爱你。”菅田显然是没想到会有这么赤裸的告白，他脱掉身上最后一件衣服，捧着米津的脸蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“不怕我咬你吗？”

米津垂下眼睛笑起来，“欢迎，请。”

本来么，猫科动物就是摸不清套路的生物。如果菅田乐意继续做下去，他也不是不乐意增长自己的冒险精神。

富有冒险精神的猫科动物有意邀请他踏入秘密乐园，无奈刚刚从过度紧张状态脱离的精神状态不够稳定，引发两段脑电波的失联。再回过神来米津已经把菅田裸露的肩头塞回被子里，用宽大的手掌捂了捂，然后满意地揉了揉身边人灿灿的金发。

有的是时间去恋爱，当务之急，是先睡个好觉。

END


End file.
